A day in the Life of Raymond
by SkullGrave
Summary: This is a typical Day for Raymond in Central Park Zoo. The Character was created by Skullshovel and I used it by permission Of course I did, he is my brother after all . If you don't know who Raymond is, read some of Skullshovels fanfics. POV


4:00 AM

As usual, I wake up and make my bed. Luckily for me, Tanya had volunteered to watch Julien from midnight to 6 AM, so I got to sleep. Once my bed is made, I got to our bar and get something to eat. After about 2 minutes of rummaging through so much fruit and cookies, I find a slice of cake from the King Julien day the others had a while ago. _Is this safe to eat? It's been here for who knows how long. Ah well…_

5:00 AM

After eating probably the worst cake in history, I go out for my daily exercise, which consists of 500 push-ups, sit-ups, 100 pull-ups, jogging around central Park zoo and Central park, jogging around Central park Zoo and Central Park with carrying a giant, heavy rock, and finally, 100 punches and kicks. Normally, Tanya would join me in this wonderful exercise, but she didn't. _Well now, that was fun. I wonder what I'll do next…_

7:00 AM

I watch Skipper and his team do there daily morning training exercise. Sometimes, I think they still think I'm a spy and are training to be ready once I make my move. After that, Julien and everyone else wakes me up. I greet Tanya a good morning and make her breakfast. After that, Tanya and I always go and keep both our eyes on Julien. Of course, there's usually nothing that happens to him at the Zoo, so our job consists of making sure he doesn't get into and crazy situations and prying Mort off of his 'royal feet'. "AHHHHH!!!!" I hear Julien scream, "HELP ME RAYMOND!!!" _What the heck just happened? I swear every time I turn my back he gets into some sort of trouble…._

9:00 AM

After helping Julien out of his problem, it was time for the people to show up. Normally, I would entertain them, but not this time. I was just going to sit sown and watch the other lemurs do there silly dancing and get popcorn. "Why aren't you dancing?" Tanya asked. "Why aren't you?" I replied. Tanya just rolled her eyes and said, "Because I don't want to." "Well then, that's why I'm not either. Besides, I don't like popcorn it gets stuck in my teeth." "Alright then…more for me." The female Lemur said smiling. _Now I see why she's my girlfriend…she understands me so well…_

11:00 AM

Now, the hardest part of my day, teaching Mort. It wasn't that he was a bad student, he was…okay he was bad student. But it isn't his fault. His foot problem just got in the way. I was teaching him some simple addition. After that, I gave him a test. About half an hour later, I picked up the test and saw feet drawn all over it. I starred at Maurice, who was watching to see if Mort was actually learning something, and said, "Maurice, we really need to give this kid some therapy." "We tried that," Maurice answered, "But it didn't work. It would have, but Julien almost died and Mort had to pull him up by his feet." _Okay... I won't ask._

2:00 PM

Today, instead of visiting Erik and Marlene, I decided to go and visit Kyle. Of course, every time I walk in to his cave, the place was a complete mess. But, he had a TV, so I can't complain. We were watching some movie where these people were filming some reality show in the forest, not knowing there were cannibalistic Hillbillies who were picking them off one by one, when I asked, "Where exactly DID you get this stuff anyway?" "Well," The wolf began to speak, "My old owner ran a big company and I get stuff from him all the time." "What's the name of the company?" I asked. "Owning Noobs Inc." Kyle replied proudly. _How come he never told me…and why is there a soda can glued to the ceiling?_

6:00 PM

Finally, the people left. And Tanya agreed to watch Julien for the first 6 hours since I did it last time. But that doesn't mean I will sleep. He would have his music on so loud that it would wake me from all of my good dreams. So, I went over to Erik and Marlenes place. "Hey, what's up?" I said entering the Otter Habitat. "Hey Raymond. We're playing poker. Wanna join?" Marlene said. I noticed Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Private, and Erik were playing, so I joined in. _I guess this will kill a few hours…_

11:30 PM

After the nice game of Poker, I decide to go back to the Lemur Habitat. Luckily for me, Julien, Maurice, and Mort had tired themselves out from partying. I decided to take my shift a little early and Tanya gave me a kiss on the check, said goodnight, and went off to bed. Me, I would sort of stay awake and keeping an eye on my surroundings, including Mort. Ever since Maurice told me that Mort was banned once because of his foot problem and how he had cuddled with Julien's feet in his sleep, I kept a close eye on Mort to keep him from making that same mistake. But, he didn't really move much, so it was all right. _This is where my day ends now. GOOD NIGHT!_


End file.
